Sleep and Warmth
by Foreverblossoming
Summary: Their warmth circling their bedroom was perfect. Warmth and darkness mixed perfectly with their little nest of blankets and pillows. Deryn, however, was wide-awake..


**Hello there! I'm just here to say that this is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it! If anything is rough, please let me know! I would be very grateful for reviews. **

_**Disclaimer: I didn't create the awesomeness that is the Leviathan Series, I merely borrow the characters for my own amusement. **_

…..

Their warmth circling their bedroom was perfect. Warmth and darkness mixed perfectly with their little nest of blankets and pillows.

Deryn, however, was wide-awake.. She kept her stare up at the plaster ceiling of their small room, breathing slow and impatient and a constant tapping of fingers on her stomach. The crossdresser kept stewing through things that plagued her head…sometimes working for the lady boffin was a daft business.

Recently, a powerful clanker group had been captured. Right after the war, the group had been infuriated; burning, slashing, and even harming beasties. None for a barking war that should have not happened. Now after spending months and months trying to find them, and working through tons and TONS of paperwork, it was all over. However, the thought couldn't leave Deryn's mind. She knew these clanker rebellions wouldn't end.

A shudder crawled through her back. Moving her gaze from the ceiling, she turned her eyes to Alek and a giggle escaped her lips. The daft-prince looked like a proper posh even when he was asleep, with his hair still stuck in its perfect mold and glass-like face. She sighed staring up at the ceiling once more and rustling her fingers through her short hair. She definitely wouldn't sleep tonight.

Careful not to wake Alek, she moved with a slight shift. Deryn pulled away and stood up from the bed. With an attempt of making light and quiet steps, she pulled a nearby coat over herself and snuck out of the room. As she made her way to the living room of their apartment, her gentle steps were no match for the creaking floor boards, which seemed to get louder as the temperature dropped.

When she finally reached the room, a shudder ran through her frame. It was sodding cold. She sat on the icy floor, and let the light coming from the window consume her. She breathed out another sigh, a shudder exiting her body as a result. Even though it wouldn't help much with the cold, she brought her knees close to her chest. She was now wide awake and cold. But all thoughts of the cold were erased when she felt someone approaching. They however, were much better at defeating the creaking floorboards than she was. A small smiled crept up onto her lips. Alek.

"Next time at least bring a blanket, _dumbkoff." _Alek said in a rasped voice.

Deryn turned to see he was holding a thick comforter, big enough to cover them both.

She uttered a light snort, her breath coming out in little smoke clouds as she spoke. "Sorry if I woke you." She patted the spot on the floor next to her. "But you're welcome to join me."

With a sleepy waddle, Alek trudged towards his wife, sitting down carefully, while wrapping the blanket around both their shoulders.

"This brings back memories." Alek said breaking the silence.

"Of what?"

"Those times we told secrets aboard the _Leviathan."_

"Aye." She responded with a smile. It's been a couple years since they left the vessel but despite that, their adventures have still soared.

Alek turned to her, green eyes glistening like magic in the moonlight coming through the window. He caught her staring at him and a slight blush colored his cheeks. A single thought burned through her mind. She couldn't sleep, and now neither could he… She drew closer to him, so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath, a striking contrast against the cold. When their lips touched, she was captured in a slow, tender kiss. They had shared multiple kisses, and this one, like many others, was with a languid pace. As their lips moved, her mind was blank; nothing else consumed her more than his lips. This was her thought as they broke apart, foreheads still touching.

"What was that for?" Alek asked breathlessly.

"I can't sleep." She responded, a wicked look following. "And I need to warm up."

He smiled at her through half-lidded eyes and answered her unspoken question with another kiss.

" I take it as a yes, Aye?"

The instant their lips met, the breath left their bodies and all other thoughts that weren't this moment were banished. She could feel their hearts racing in tandem; her blood rushing to the appropriate spots on her body, and she had no doubt his was doing the same. His kiss was thorough and slow, taking in all of her, and she responded with like enthusiasm. She hummed into his mouth as his grasp on her tightened.

Eventually, Deryn felt herself lowered onto the pillows. She gasped when Alek pulled his lips from hers and placed affectionate kisses on her cheek, following a trail to her ear and then falling to her throat.

He hovered close above her, breathing heavily and looking into her eyes.

When he spoke, his voice was husky. "Do you want to go up to the bedroom…?"

There was a slight pause as she seemed to think the question over. The dark, cold atmosphere plants an eerie memory of her times on the leviathan in her mind.

She rose, only briefly, to take off her coat "I think we're fine right here," she murmured with such a grin.

Deryn lowered herself back down, letting Alek drown her in those kisses that always left them both light-headed and thinking of nothing else. As her exploring hands found their way through the light material of his night shirt, sliding it over his shoulders and onto the floor beside them, his hand pulled her own warm sleeping gown open. His fingers sensuously caressed the sensitive skin of her stomach and sides as the garment was slowly drawn off her body, only to be left, forgotten, beneath her.

One by one, each remaining article of clothing is slid off their bodies, until nothing is left but bare skin. They took their time, caressing every bit of each other and admiring the parts left only for them alone.

Their breathing grew deeper, with waves of chills crashing through both with each touch. Her arms slid around his torso and pulled him flush against her, chest to chest.

Her calf slid over the back of his and her soft movements guided him between her knees. She heard him inhale sharply as she lifted herself so his heavily-stiff warmth barely touched her depths.

"Liebe…"Alek groaned.

Deryn stifflied a snort, she loved how soft hearted he got at times like this.

The world around them seemed to melt away as he kissed her sweetly and suckled ever so gently on her neck, one hand cradling her head and the other pressing her own to the floor. Fingers entwining, he lowered himself and pushed forth within her.

Within seconds she grew impatient, their slow rhythm almost painful for her. She raised her hips closer to his and began to speed up the pace, coaxing him to join her. Her attempts were in vain as Alek fought her, pushing her down and keeping the steady rhythm. He was rewarded when her whines of impatientness became moans of pleasure. Her fingers curled up against his back and quivered, lost in the their movement. Her eyes flew shut, and their breathing came in harsh, barely-contained sighs of bliss.

Her chest heaved against his with every heavy breath as he held her still, mindful of his weight on her, but pressing as close to her body as possible.

Their voices whispered lovingly in each other's ears, quickly fading into long moans. Their bodies continuously rock against the floor boards, which grow deliciously warm underneath her back.

It was a rhythmic pattern they kept, slow and steady against the pillows as his kisses ventured from her lips to her jaw and ear. His lips ghosted over her face, his nose rubbed against hers, and they opened their eyes to the other's half-lidded, love-drenched stare drawing them in further, deeper, higher, closer; in brief snatches of her occupied mind, Deryn wondered if Alek had much more patience left in him not to rush to the end. She certainly didn't. Listening to his shallow pants and primal groans, it seemed to answer her question that he didn't either.

The moment she'd thought that, he'd broken his gaze and trailed his hand down her arm, over her shoulder, to tenderly cup her breast and run his thumb, moistened by his tongue, over the sensitive piece of flesh. She shivered and a moan was forced from her throat as her limbs coiled around him. She leaned up to lay little nips on his throat, intending to give as much attention to him and he exhaled forcefully at her quickened movement.

The time moved as slowly as they did. It seemed like an eternity later that they finally felt the pleasure culminating deep within their bodies. That glorious peak of feelings approaching…too slowly, way too bloody slow.

Deryn knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her breaths grew faster…her voice grew louder…

And when she held him tight and pleadingly bucked her hips against him, Alek lost all resolve as well. He clutched her and escalated his pace.

In no time at all, his spine had arched, his head thrown back to groan her name into the high, shadowed ceiling.

When a surge of warmth was felt within her, Deryn clutched hard onto him and answered his provocative call in a heaving breath. Her body as close as possible with his and eyes squinted shut in a pure explosion of pleasure.

A combined shudder passed through the both of them as they attempted to hold themselves firm. Spent, she fell back against the pillows and took him with her, his weight upon her coming with a tad bit of discomfort that she managed with little problem.

For a long time, they simply laid there and listened to each other's breathing. The frozen moonlight echoing through the window, as if reminding them of their place still on earth.

Through closed eyes, she felt him shifting to the side; but with the way they embraced, not even exhaustion could pry them away from their other half. They lay on their sides, foreheads touching, peering into eyes that held within more passion than words could express.

Affectionately, her hand combed through his now sweaty hair. "I love you," she finally whispered, breaking the ethereal silence.

"I love you too," he answered with an entrancing smile as he gingerly moved a few stray strands of hair from her face and kissed the corner of her lip. "Think you can sleep now?" he chuckled wearily.

Deryn chirped out a short laugh. "Oh, aye!," she murmured as the sincerity returned to her voice. Her eyelids began to feel heavy. Now this was the wonderful warmth she was looking for.


End file.
